


Mine (pt. 2)

by commedeswrites



Series: kaistal [2]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commedeswrites/pseuds/commedeswrites
Summary: "I Just Wanna Say, You're Mine, You're Mine."You've went on a mini journey with Kai & Krystal so now you'll see what happened before Soojin came into the world and before the wedding.





	1. My Heart Is Away

It had been a full month already. Krystal couldn't believe she lasted this long without him. Thankfully everything has been going well for her and also going well for the growing baby inside of her. And hopefully things will continue to go well since she still has at least one more month to go before Kai returns to continue his training in Seoul.

Krystal sighed to herself as she sat down at an empty table for her break. She pulled her cell phone from her apron and stared at the screen, there was a picture of them that they took right before he left for the airport set as her lock screen. "Why do I depress myself like this?" She muttered to herself putting her phone face down on the table and picking up her strawberry smoothie to drink.

Not even ten seconds later her phone vibrated and she didn't hesitate to pick it up. She looked at the caller ID and smiled brightly as she accepted the call. "Do you miss me yet?" Kai laughed over the phone. Krystal snorted at his behavior as she took a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"Not really," Krystal smiled imagining his facial expression putting her cup down. "I miss Sehun though. It's boring at work without him here to bring in all the girls.

"Yah, that's not nice," Kai whined making Krystal giggle. "I missed you," he added.

"It's only been a month," Krystal argued. She didn't really mean to sound as if she didn't miss him. In reality she was screaming with joy hearing that he missed her just as much. She was actually just trying not to sound too clingy and not worry him. She was going through her first month of pregnancy with out him after all.

"So?" Kai countered. "Do you really not miss me?" Kai sounded a bit disappointed and Krystal sighed.

"Yes," Krystal admitted not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I've missed you so much. I miss the guys as well."

"I thought so," he sighed his tone sounding brighter over the receiver. "I shouldn't have left you."

"No," Krystal groaned at his words. "You leaving is fine. I'm fine. The baby is fine. I'm a big girl. Stop worrying."

"It's been a month with you all by yourself. Pregnant and alone. I hate having to leave you in that state," Kai droned on. "I'm supposed to be there."

"Kai you are where you are supposed to be okay?" Krystal smiled taking a sip of her smoothie. "You focus on completing your training. When the time comes you can focus on being a dad." Kai sighed and made a noise of approval realizing her words sounded like the truth so he chose to believe them. Even though a small part of Krystal felt the same way as he did, but she couldn't let it show. She had to be strong and be patient.

"You should visit my mother," Kai said after a moment of silence and Krystal nearly choked on her smoothie at his suggestion.  _Visit his mother?_

"What? No. Why?" Krystal pouted placing her cup back on the table. "I don't think she wants to see me. Especially without you."

"What are you complaining about?" he chuckled. "My mom loves you. You're like her third daughter she didn't have to give birth to...or raise. She would enjoy seeing you. Plus time out of the city would be good for you."

"What if I see him?" Krystal asked softly. Memories of her family, mainly her father, came into her mind. It's been almost three years and she hasn't seen or spoken to them.

"You probably won't," Kai said soothingly. "But if you do just ignore him. If your family tries to confront you and you're not ready, you tell them that and leave."

"Do you really think that it would work?" Krystal asked feeling a lot calmer listening to his words.

"They haven't bothered to contact you before," Kai stated. "So why would they even try to mess with you now? Don't worry."

"Fine," Krystal agreed to his suggestion. She only agreed to please him, even though deep down she did not want to go. Being at his family home would only further remind her that he's gone away.

"Great," Kai exclaimed happily. "Hey, while you're visiting you should tell them about the baby."

"What?!" Krystal yelled into the phone startling the few customers they had in the cafe. Krystal bowed her head in apology. "What do you mean tell them? You haven't told your mother or father? Or sisters? Why?"

"Because..." Kai trailed off trying to think of a reason. "I wanted to tell them face to face," Krystal rolled her eyes wondering why she even bothered.

"Fine," Krystal grumbled. "Not like I have a choice."

"Hey Krystal we need you," Taemin, a coworker at the cafe, said from the counter. The crowd at the cafe started to get bigger for the lunch hour, so they needed all hands.

"Okay," Krystal replied to Taemin after pulling the phone from her face. "One second." She quickly put the phone back to her ear and sighed, "I got to go back to work so I'll talk to you later, maybe?"

"Alright," Kai sighed not really wanting to let her go. "I'll text you before you go to bed and call you whenever I get more free time."

"Alright," Krystal mumbled getting up and tossing her half finished smoothie in the trash and walking towards the counter.

"Don't forget to take time off to visit my mom," Kai reminded.

"I won't," Krystal mumbled. "I'll do it next weekend. I got to go now. Bye. I love you," she rushed.

"I love you too. Bye," he said causing her heart to flutter.

She hung up her phone and placed it in her apron before placing her hand over her beating heart feeling it palpitate rapidly. Every time he said that he loved her caused her emotions to run wild and that was only because this time she knew he meant it. She smiled softly to herself before starting her work again.


	2. No Rest at the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Mine (pt. 2).

After the taxi dropped her off, Krystal stood outside of Kai's family home soaking in the familiar setting. Nothing had changed over the years it seemed and she wondered if it was like that inside the home as well. She glanced down the street towards the direction of her old family home and sighed debating if she should confront her own family as well.

Thinking of the possible outcomes she decided against it and turned back towards the Kim house. Walking with her bags to the front door she began to become nervous. The idea of coming for a visit started to look like a bad one as she got closer to the front steps. Before she could turn around and find the nearest bus stop the front door opened revealing a familiar yet unexpected face. Kim Jaein one of Kai's sisters.

"Soojung," she beamed rushing down the steps to embrace her. Krystal was somewhat startled hearing her birth name but soon relaxed. "It's been way too long."

"Jaein," Krystal exhaled hugging her back lightly. She couldn't help but smile while they were hugging, it felt so nice.

Jaein held Krystal away from her, gripping her shoulders as if she would disappear again. "Wow Soojung you look so good," she smiled checking her out. "And your hair...is so red and long. It makes you glow," she complimented. "Come in," Jaein took one of Krystal's bags in one hand and her hand in the other pulling her up the steps to the house.

Once they stepped inside and placed her bags on the floor, Jaein walked ahead to the kitchen while Krystal took some time to look around. It looked exactly the same and that made her feel more at ease. Slowly she followed the path Jaein took to the kitchen and was greeted with two other familiar faces and lots of food. Mrs. Kim and Jaehwa, who was the elder of the three Kim children. Mrs. Kim gushed at the sight of Krystal and went up and hugged her tightly. "Soojung, my child," she cooed. "You look well."

"Mom you're smothering her," Jaehwa rolled her eyes coming up behind her. "Let her breathe," she added before pulling Mrs. Kim away and hugging her also. "You should be ashamed of yourself," she scolded. "We wanted to hear more from you."

"I'm sorry," Krystal whispered as they ended the hug. "I just-"

"You don't have to explain sweetheart," Mrs. Kim smiled. "Come lets have lunch and talk as women while Mr. Kim is at work," she clapped her hands as she ushered her two daughters to gather the dishes and bring them to the dining room table. Krystal followed them and they all sat down and began fixing their plates in silence, not knowing what to really talk about. Krystal contemplated blurting out her pregnancy right then and there but soon realized that it might not be a good idea to drop the news so suddenly.

"You must miss Jongin," Jaein smiled as she ate. "You guys were glued to each other after you moved here when you guys were younger. Now he's off becoming an idol. Must be tough."

"It's not so bad," Krystal replied looking down at her plate. Clearly that was an understatement and everyone at the table knew.

"Has that brat not asked you out yet?" Jaehwa exclaimed. "You've been together so long. You should be a couple by now. I mean Jongin is an idiot but I don't think he's that much of an idiot to not see what a catch you are. Or at least I hope he isn't that dumb." Jaehwa joked.

"He might be gay," Jaein added with a shrug and the two sisters both laughed as they poked fun at their younger brother. Krystal chuckled along with them enjoying the light atmosphere surrounding the table.

"Hush you two," Mrs. Kim scolded giving her two daughters a warning look. "I'm glad you decided to visit us. How have you been? What have you been up too?"

"I have been great," Krystal replied honestly. "I work at a cafe, while Ka-Jongin worked at a dance studio. It kept us afloat."

"Working at a cafe isn't going to do much with living expenses," Jaein mumbled in thought. "I mean since Jongin is away."

"You should come stay with us," Mrs. Kim suggested. Krystal's eyes widened in shock. There was no way she was staying with them, that was asking for too much. She would feel like a burden to them plus it was too close to home. "Mr. Kim and I would love the company since Jaehwa and Jaein have moved out along with Jongin."

"I couldn't do that," Krystal said giving Mrs. Kim a sad look.

"Of course you can," she insisted.

"Don't think of it as a hand out," Jaehwa said looking intently at Krystal. "Think of it as you being apart of our family."

"Thank you for the offer," Krystal said slowly. "I'll think about." She didn't want to flat out refuse again so she left the decision to be open.

After the women finished eating their lunch Krystal decided to get settled in and unpack in Kai's old room with the help of Jaehwa while Jaein and Mrs. Kim cleaned up the dishes.

"So how does it feel to be in here?" Jaehwa asked sitting in Kai's desk chair while Krystal sat on the bed. "Feels like old times?"

"Yeah," Krystal nodded surveying the room. Has not changed one bit since that night they ran away together. "It feels very comfortable."

"Hm," Jaehwa nodded as she watched her. "So, how far along are you?" Krystal's eyes nearly popped out her head at the question as she looked at Jaehwa.  _How could she have known? Was she showing?_ Krystal's panic filled expression only gave Jaehwa further reason to believe her assumption.

"How did you know?" She gulped wondering if Jaein and Mrs. Kim knew as well.

"I guessed," Jaehwa shrugged smiling at her. "I was curious to why Jongin insisted on you coming here and why he begged us to convince you to stay. Jongin is so attached to you. I guess he didn't feel comfortable with you not being watched after while in your condition," Jaehwa sighed.

"Do you think they know?" Krystal mumbled.

"Jaein and mom? No they haven't a clue," Jaehwa confirmed.

"I was coming here to tell them," Krystal admitted. "Jongin wanted me to break the news."

"Alone? Aish Jongin," Jaehwa scoffed at her little brother and his cowardly behavior. "Ugh that brat is such an idiot. I swear mom should have just been satisfied with Jaein and I." Soon there was a light knock on the bedroom door before it opened revealing Jaein and Mrs. Kim. Mrs. Kim stayed standing at the door while Jaein joined Krystal on the bed.

"Everything alright?" Mrs. Kim asked watching the girls.

"Everything is fine mom," Jaehwa replied.

"Mrs. Kim I need to talk to you about something," Krystal said bravely. "Maybe later, before dinner." Krystal felt more at ease now knowing that Jaehwa knows and had her back.

"Oh?" Mrs. Kim hummed and leaned against the door frame. "That's fine dear."

"Don't say that you're pregnant?" Jaein joked causing Krystal to show her panic filled face once again.

"Aish Jaein," Jaehwa frowned glaring at the younger.

"I am," Krystal said boldly realizing that she had to reveal it sooner than later liked she had planned.

"You are?!" Jaein squawked with her eyes bulging.

"She is," Jaehwa groaned. "Aish this girl. It's confirmed both my siblings are idiots."

The three girls gazed over to the door since they heard no reaction from Mrs. Kim and wondered if she was muted from shock or disappointment after hearing of the pregnancy. But seeing Mrs. Kim with a smile on her lips and tears running down her face they knew that she was just fine with the news of an addition to the Kim family. And Krystal knew then that the previous request of her staying with them was answered. Krystal wouldn't be able to leave that family even if she tried.


	3. Watching for the Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Mine(pt. 2).

"Krystal sat on the bench and watched the people go in and out of the building. The longer she watched the more she wanted to leave and go back home to the Kim's. Going back home is what she should have been doing anyway since Kai would be coming home at any time today and she wanted to be there obviously to greet him with open arms.

But today was an important day for another reason for Krystal.

Krystal sighed loudly before taking out her cell phone from her jean pocket to check the time. Seeing that she still had plenty of time to gather the nerve to go into the building, she didn't rush to get up and waddle her way towards the building. She entered the building and immediately felt a mix of calm and sadness. The fact that the building housed the ashes of dead people clearly would give that vibe.

Krystal walked down a few different hallways until she got to her destination. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes as she looked at the memorial. She cleared her throat as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small flower crown she had made a few days prior with flowers she had taken from Mrs. Kim's garden and an ultrasound photo. She placed the items beside the urn in the shelf before wiping some stray tears and took a deep breath.

"Happy Birthday Jessica, it has been so long," she spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I haven't visited as often as I should have been. Things just got crazy and-never mind, that's no excuse. I have news. You're an aunt, well you're going to be an aunt real soon. I brought a picture of her." Krystal took a shaky breath. "I wish she could meet you when she comes. I wish I had you here to go through this with. But I promise to not let you down. I promise to not push her too hard or ignore her pain like what was done to us."

"You'll be a great mother of course," Krystal jumped back in surprise clutching her chest and looked behind her. Her eyes widened seeing the subtle smirk of Kai.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought I had more time," Krystal sputtered.

"I took an early flight to surprise you," Kai shrugged walking coolly towards her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "But little did I know when I got home I would be surprised seeing you not there like I had hoped. But I remembered it's Jessica's birthday and that you would be here instead." Kai pulled away from Krystal after placing a kiss on her forehead. He bowed at the memorial display and smiled a little. "Jessica, Krystal is doing well so don't worry. Our daughter will do even better I promise."

Krystal smiled and smoothly placed her hand in Kai's then gripped it lightly. "Thank you."

"No problem," Kai squeezed her hand back. They stood together in silence, hand in hand, just enjoying their own memories of Jessica. A few more minutes passed when Kai's cell phone began to ring. Kai retrieved in from his pocket with his free hand. "Yeah?" He answered as he turned away from Krystal who was watching him. "Um we'll be on our way." He then hung up his cell and slide it in his back pocket. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly turning towards her.

"Yeah," Krystal spoke softly after bowing to Jessica's memorial and Kai copied her actions. "I'll see you soon," she whispered. "I'll bring your niece next time." They left the building and Kai walked her to his sister's car he borrowed and they got in.

"Did you walk all the way here?" Kai questioned as he drove them home. "Cause you shouldn't."

"Yeah," Krystal rolled her eyes looking at him. "I like walking. I'm fine so I'll continue to walk. Thanks for your concern."  Kai smirked at her answer while looking straight ahead. "Who called by the way?"

"Jaehwa," he sighed. "I don't know why though."

"She might miss her car," Krystal replied jokingly looking out the window. They rode the rest of the way in a relaxing silence. Being back together with him was nice and him coming to see Jessica was a plus. Everything felt right around Krystal. She couldn't wait to be home and just be with Kai and just be with the Kim's. She placed a hand over her swollen belly as the feeling of euphoria engulfed her at that moment and she didn't want it to leave her ever.

"Come on," Kai said getting out of the car which startled Krystal. She followed his lead and got out as well and walked with him to the front door. Kai wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "It feels so great to be home."

Krystal hummed in response as she opened the front door. Surprisingly the house was empty. "Where is everyone?" Krystal mumbled slipping off her shoes.

"Out," Kai chuckled as he took off his shoes as well and helped Krystal take of her jacket and hang it on the coat rack.

"I thought you said-"

"I lied," Kai laughed and kissed her quickly before walking off into the dining room and she followed him in confusion. "That will be my last time lying to you by the way."

"What is this?" She murmured as she looked at the dining room table at the food that was set up.

"Our dinner," he smiled and motioned her to sit and she did. He sat across from her and watched her expressions which was a cross between being utterly lost and being dazzled. "I set this up while you were gone with my family. Jaehwa called saying they finished cooking dinner and that we could come home cause they were leaving."

"But why?" Krystal asked looking up at him.

"Because I missed you and I wanted to do something for you," Kai beamed.

"But I should have been the one doing this," Krystal mumbled looking down at her plate. Kai suddenly got up and walked over to her. He squatted down and used one hand to hold onto hers and the other to grasp her chin.

"You've been through a lot without me," Kai began looking into her eyes. "This is a thank you for putting up with my absence and being the best girlfriend ever. This isn't the end of what I'll be doing for you or for our daughter in the future, so prepare yourself." Kai pulled her face towards him and captured her lips with his in a sweet and passionate kiss causing Krystal's heart to beat rapidly. He pulled away slowly, licking his lips and smirking up at her.

"Thank you," Krystal blushed looking back at her plate.

"Always," Kai sighed standing up right and walking towards his seat. "Let's eat. We got six more hours before they come back and I have things I want to do with you."


	4. Let's Get Carried Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of Mine (pt.2).

Krystal sat quietly in the living area nodding her head to the beat of the blasting music. She took a sip of her water as she glanced around the room.

She was at a birthday party for one of Kai's group members, Tao. He wanted to celebrate it even though he was a week late in doing so but that was because the group was busy performing and making appearances.

Krystal sighed feeling a bit out of place looking at all the unfamiliar faces. She glanced down at her swollen belly before rubbing it softly. It was nine months now, well nine months and some days. This baby girl just didn't want to come or wanted to come at her own time. If she waits any longer they will soon have to induce Krystal and she really can't wait.

An unannounced presence beside Krystal startled her enough to spill her water onto the couch but not enough to where it was noticeable.

"Oh I'm sorry," the guy said checking the spill. He shrugged his shoulders when he deemed it okay to leave then he looked back at her. Krystal pouted wondering why he was interacting with her instead of avoiding her and staring like everyone else at the party. "Do you know me?" He spoke slowly and she shook her head in reply. He looked familiar but she hasn't met him before and Krystal could tell he was foreign but he spoke very well. "I'm Wu Yifan, or Kris." He spoke in English which surprised her.

"You speak English?" Krystal asked in English as well. "You're in EXO as well?"

Kris smiled and nodded holding out his hand for her. Krystal responded hesitantly placing her hand in his for a quick shake. "I was told you spoke English from Kai," he smiled making himself more comfortable.

"I lived in the states for awhile when I was younger," she smiled feeling more at ease.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked her quickly switching back to Korean and she looked at him confused. "You just look uncomfortable. I was worried about you so I decided to check on you when I couldn't find Kai."

Krystal nodded thankfully and looked back at the crowd. She was honestly ready to go home. Could she tell him that? "I'm fine. I just think I should be home right about now," she replied rubbing her belly subconsciously.

"Do you want me to kind Kai?" Kris asked standing up. "Honestly this kid coming to a party with his pregnant girlfriend," he muttered under his breath causing her to chuckle.

"No I don't want to ruin his fun," Krystal declined. "I'll get a cab."

"No no," Kris pressed. "You shouldn't go home alone in this condition. I'll go get Kai. You stay." Kris rushed off to find her missing boyfriend which she was sure by the time he did she would be long gone.

Krystal chuckled to herself and pulled out her cell phone and called a cab anyway. She shuffled herself up off the couch with almost no trouble because she was a pro at maneuvering herself by now.

She made her way to the front door weaving in and out through people. She walked outside and waited in comfortable silence for the cab. Right at the moment it pulled up water gushed between her legs.

"Oh no," Krystal gasped holding her stomach. A quick sensation of pain hit her immediately after before she could process what was happening.

The cab driver quickly put the car in park and came to her side. "Miss are you okay?" He panicked holding Krystal steady. "Miss?"

"I-I think I'm going into labor," she exhaled breathing heavily.

"Krystal?!" She heard from behind but didn't turn because she knew exactly who it was. "Krystal? What happened?" Kai asked holding her along with the cab driver while trying to shake off the alcohol.

"She said she might be in labor," the cab driver replied for her seeing as she was too busy focusing on controlling her breathing.

"Labor?!" Kai panicked.

"Let's get her to the hospital," the driver said ushering the couple to the car where he opened the door. He helped get Krystal situated in the car before getting into the driver seat. Kai sat beside her holding her hand and rubbing her stomach as she handled her contractions the best way she could, by screaming out her lungs.

They rushed to the hospital and got Krystal to the delivery room in minutes. The doctors set her up quickly changing her into a hospital gown, checking her pulse, blood pressure and temperature. They then began to check the baby and her heart rate and gave Krystal IV not wanting to waste any time.

"Ma'am, how far apart are you contractions?" The nurse asked taking Krystal's pulse.

"Not far enough," she replied through gritted teeth.

"About 3 minutes apart," Kai quickly answered seeing the nurses reaction. The nurse nodded and left the couple alone to notify the doctor. "Baby?"

"Hm?" Krystal breathed out looking over at Kai with a glazed over look. Kai walked over to her and pulled up a chair to sit beside her and hold her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly while holding back a scream as she felt yet another contraction.

"It's okay baby," Kai flinched at her grip but didn't pull away. "You're doing really well you know that? I'm so proud of you," Kai cooed.

"You better be," Krystal retorted and he had to bite back a laugh. Seeing her feisty like this was so cute but he knew it wasn't the time to bring that up.  Soon the doctor came in along with some nurses and walked towards the couple.

"Who is ready to have a baby?" The doctor asked brightly.  Kai bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud when he heard Krystal growl through another contraction. "Your labor is moving along very quickly which concerns me a bit but I'm here to make sure nothing will happen," the doctor added seriously as he got into position between  Krystal's legs. "Your cervix is fully dilated so now I'm going to need both of you to cooperate."  Kai nodded and Krystal only grunted feeling a strong urge to push come on. "Push."

Krystal did without hesitation and used Kai for support. He urged her on by giving her words of encouragement and letting her cut the circulation off in his hand.

It took about two hours for Krystal to deliver Kim Soojin. She was so beautiful and perfectly healthy. Kai cried silently holding Krystal who was holding Soojin. "You did so well," Kai whispered in her ear.

"We did it," Krystal replied back beaming up at him. Kai kissed Soojin on the head and Krystal softly on her lips.

"Let's get married," Kai said quickly looking her in the eye.

There was no sign of joking and no sign of him hesitating by her. Kai held his gaze, he knew his question was random but this is something that he wanted. Something that he felt had to be done, he was being completely serious and he hoped she saw that. Krystal smiled weakly looking down at Soojin in her arms and back up at Kai.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, but not really a cliffhanger because you know they get married....but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. So much fluff and some minor angst. The next part has never been released... and thank you for reading!


End file.
